Light-fixtures are lamps which are often used in festivals in nowadays. People give their originality to design the lamps to be in shapes or appearances which are quite similar to objects with festival characteristics, elements, etc., so as to foil the festive atmosphere. Moreover, due to different using requirements for use safety and outdoor use, the light-fixtures often need to be matched with dry batteries for direct-current drive. For instance, Christmas light-fixtures are the most common ones. The Christmas light-fixtures in the market have many different object-imitating models with different shapes, so that the light-fixtures need to be provided with the battery box correspondingly so as to mount batteries and connect wires. Therefore, the battery box must be designed to be capable of matching with the characteristics of special shapes of the light-fixtures such that the battery box does not affect mounting and fixation of the light-fixtures, and meanwhile convenience of change as well as waterproof sealing property and durability of the batteries are also guaranteed.
With respect to the strip-like light-fixture with relatively large front and back width, as the battery box and the light-fixture are placed in a combined manner, the battery box must be placed between the light-fixture and the wall body, so as to hide the battery box and prevent the long wires between the battery box and the light-fixture from leading out. With respect to a common battery box structure in an ordinary shape, the light-fixture is uplifted ponderously due to the integrally bulged shape, so that the strip-like light-fixture cannot be conveniently placed against the wall vertically.